


You Kissed Me

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash, oops SN fell into HW's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Hyunwoo didn'tmeanto kiss Hyungwon.[written July 2020]
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, SHOWNU/HYUNGWON
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	You Kissed Me

\---

YOU KISSED ME

\---  
  


"Aghhhh~" Hyunwoo enters the bedroom, stretching, then because he thinks it's funny, plonks himself flat down onto an unsuspecting Hyungwon. Chest to chest, he groans again, "Arg. I'm hungry," and Hyungwon pushes him so his arm that's propping most of his weight slips and Hyunwoo faceplants into Hyungwon's mouth—technically their lips are touching—for a moment, before Hyunwoo laughs and rolls off him. Only to groan once more as he lazes like a starfish at Hyungwon's side, "aghhh." And then a minute of staring at the ceiling later, he asks, "Ya. What should we eat?"

But Hyungwon is a bit stunned. Definitely dazed. Like, pardon him, he was just scrolling through his phone before this!

"Yo," he replies, not sure what just happened. "You just kissed me."

"Huh?" Hyunwoo turns, but not enough to put any care into the action of actually looking at Hyungwon. "No I didn't."

"Yes. You did."

"No, I didn't. What do you want for dinner? Kihyun can order when Joohoney comes home. Let's eat a lot tonight."

Hyungwon finally snaps up and goes to punch Hyunwoo's shoulder, looking down at him. "Yes, you definitely _did_ kiss me," he says, and it finally gets Hyunwoo's attention.

"Dude, I fell."

"Sure, but your mouth was still connected to my mouth, you dummy!"

"So? Don't make a big deal out of it."

"I'm not. I'm just saying it happened."

Being looked at so forcefully by Hyungwon though, is making Hyunwoo's confidence cripple now. Is this one of those moments when he accidentally flouted some social norm? Should he care? Does this actually count as a kiss? Does it upset Hyungwon that Hyunwoo didn't notice?—The thoughts come pouring in as his ears turn red, and then he's not quite sure what to say. "It—it didn't happen. Nothing happened, ok? I'm sorry."

But Hyungwon is just staring at him now, on all fours, nearly above him, and Hyunwoo feels more and more self-conscious by the second. He readjusts his words and speaks more softly.

"I—didn't mean to kiss you."

It's terrifying how Hyungwon is still just studying him, his eyes focusing a little too much on Hyunwoo's lips, which he sucks into his mouth nervously. So he just admitted it was a kiss? It's starting to feel awkward.

Hyungwon's arm braces above Hyunwoo's shoulder, and the way his eyes are drilling a hole into Hyunwoo's skull, and there's a split-second of movement where Hyungwon had gotten closer—Was there—is there something Hyunwoo isn't understanding right now? He looks back into Hyungwon's eyes and his heart does an uncomfortable flip and so—Hyunwoo leans closer. Maybe he's supposed to kiss him again? Is that how this works?

But Hyungwon flinches back immediately.

With a frown on his face this time, and thankfully a bit of a smile? Hyunwoo is so bad at reading this situation right now. Hyungwon scoffs, "Were you seriously going to kiss me again?"

Hyunwoo's entire face colors in embarrassment. Yes, he was, he was about to—"No. Of course not."

"You totally were!" Hyungwon laughs out. Then pokes Hyunwoo in the chest with an accusing index finger which makes Hyunwoo's defense falter—

"Fine, I was."

Except, Hyungwon was teasing. Didn't expect Hyunwoo to actually admit anything. And he certainly doesn't expect Hyunwoo to grab him by the wrist and then lead him into a real kiss. Hyungwon's eyes fly wide open when Hyunwoo's lips seal over his. This is deliberate and Hyunwoo has his eyes closed and—it's a kiss. Hyunwoo puckers and molds their lips together again, warm and sweet for a moment, before Hyungwon's brain catches up and he flies away again.

"—H-holy shit!" he stumbles, hand over his mouth, wiping away at—Ew. "You kissed me!"

Hyunwoo isn't sure what to do now. Didn't Hyungwon want that? Like, isn't that what he'd been waiting for? And—um—it was nice. It wasn't bad, right? He bolts up to catch Hyungwon before the younger runs away, and pins his lanky arms immobile, so they're both kneeling together, staring flabbergasted into each other's eyes.

For once in this situation from hell, Hyungwon seems to be at a loss of words. Hyunwoo had _actually_ kissed him!

"Uh. I thought you wanted me to..." God, why can't the Earth open up and swallow him already? Hyunwoo feels on fire. His heart is beating like it wants to escape.

"W-why would I want that?"

"I dunno." Hyunwoo replies, and drops his gaze to their knees. What is he supposed to feel about this? He can still feel Hyungwon linger on his lips. "Was it—um. Was it bad?"

"What on Earth are you asking me?" Hyungwon trembles out a laugh and Hyunwoo lets his wrists go.

"So why were you staring at me then?"

"I dunno."

"Then can you just tell me what I'm supposed to do, because I'm lost. And I'm sorry, for making this awkward. But I didn't mean to kiss you." Hyunwoo's senses are coming back a little.

Hyungwon's face crumples into chuckles. "Ok, except you totally did kiss me. On purpose."

"Only the second time."

The more Hyunwoo looks at Hyungwon, and that quirk of his smile, the more he doesn't understand. He's waiting for Hyungwon to tell him to leave or something. Or to tell him if he's upset. Girls would be upset at this, probably. He has no idea what the etiquette for this is. "Are you messing with me?"

"Pretty sure this is all on you," Hyungwon replies. Still with that amused expression that's starting to annoy Hyunwoo because he doesn't know what it means.

"So did you hate it? Do I have bad breath or something?"

"Are you asking me to rate your kissing skills?"

Hyunwoo's brain tumbles right back into that place that feels trapped, heart beating a little too fast again. The way Hyungwon looks at him is definitely messing with him. His guy's eyes are just too big. And too unreadable, which is usually fine because Hyungwon is a chill person and Hyunwoo likes that. But right now, Hyunwoo seriously has no idea if he's supposed to kiss him again or something.

No, they probably shouldn't be kissing again. Um... right?

"C-can you just tell me?"

"I'm sure you can do better if you weren't falling into my face. As for the second time, uh," Hyungwon doesn't finish his sentence because he's smiling too wide. Hyunwoo's discomfort is seriously cute. He's not sure why he never pays this enough attention, but Hyunwoo's monumental awkwardness definitely has a charm to it. And Hyungwon knows he should put him out of his misery, but, he's also a little stunned also. So yeah. It's all a little funny, because what else can it be?

"I can do better," Hyunwoo mumbles. He's looking away again. Can't look into Hyungwon's eyes anymore. His emotions are mixed up between not wanting to upset Hyungwon and feeling self-conscious that he's done something bad. And if it was bad then the only way he knows to fix it is to do better. But that might not count in this situation, which makes him only more confused. It doesn't help how he can feel his own ears burning.

He wants to run away but knows he shouldn't be a coward...

And Hyungwon is just—ugh! Not telling him what to do!!

The self-pity is starting to sink in. He feels himself getting smaller. He's dug himself a big hole and he can't get out of it without Hyungwon's help. The prospect of a large dinner is slipping away. As if he's upset his wife and knows he's in the doghouse.

It feels like an hour before Hyungwon crawls closer to him, to peek at him from under, because Hyunwoo's head is hung and listless.

"Hey. I didn't mean to say you're a bad kisser or something."

There's no safe place to look when Hyungwon's hand comes up to brush along Hyunwoo's cheek. Hyungwon has softness in him but it's almost never directed at Hyunwoo and this, now, makes the elder melt. He takes that hand in his, just to hold it. Because he kind of needs to hold a friend's hand right now, and thankfully Hyungwon allows it. What's Hyunwoo supposed to say? What is he even allowed to say? Hyungwon can probably tell that he wants to crawl under a rug.

Actually, Hyungwon thinks Hyunwoo is sweet. These type of moments never happen between them. As he looks at their big sturdy leader, and knows that a simple kiss can sway him so badly, Hyungwon... he feels a bit bad for bringing them here. So he squeezes Hyunwoo's hand reassuringly and something in his heart pangs. Hyunwoo is really really sweet, isn't he? He's a big softie. With his hunched over shoulders and the way he's massaging his thumb gently over Hyungwon's knuckles.

And how apparently Hyunwoo doesn't think it was—bad—kissing. How he thinks he can do better? Did this big lug actually answer that? Because that's super cute.

Hyungwon gets closer, not even thinking of the consequences. Tucks his face up under Hyunwoo's downcast gaze, and tries to catch his eyes. And being close like this, it suddenly feels... ok. Ok enough to be in each other's space that it feels right for Hyungwon to lean in and peck Hyunwoo's cheek.

Alarm bells go off all over Hyunwoo's body!—his eyes go wide and his throat feels tight—but he tries not to react.

Hyungwon comes away from him with his full attention finally, also feeling bashful, and—like it's a good idea to get closer again, instead of farther. So he inches back, and all Hyunwoo does is look at him. Hyunwoo looks a little scared actually. And the funniest thought flutters across Hyungwon's mind—that if he were to kiss Hyunwoo right now, that Hyunwoo would let him. That he might even want it. That he looks like he's waiting for it.

His eyes drop to Hyunwoo's lips. The guy has nice lips. All the girls say it. They're full and unusually red for his complexion, and—it wasn't that bad when they kissed, right? He can't believe Hyunwoo actually kissed him. And once on purpose. It makes a few butterflies take flight in his belly to know this. Hyungwon kind of wants to laugh again. But the other half of him is wondering about finishing with a proper kiss. Just to get this curiosity out of his system. Because if he walks away now, this feels unfinished and—damn—that's not a train of thought he should be having.

His eyes flick back up to Hyunwoo's eyes. Questioning and lost, and just waiting for Hyungwon to do something.

And it's the anticipation that makes Hyungwon move, more than anything else. He needs to end this, something needs to happen. His hand goes back up to Hyunwoo's face, thumb caressing across his cheek and as he comes closer, Hyunwoo shuts his eyes. Waiting.

There's nothing else to do but kiss him. An inch away Hyungwon tilts to the right angle and the world falls away. Their lips connect then, and it's so soft it feels like clouds. Hyungwon puckers again and Hyunwoo joins him slowly, opening into the kiss. Letting Hyungwon mold their mouths together. Closer, he wraps an arm around Hyunwoo's shoulder and Hyunwoo pulls him still closer in return. It's welcoming and incredibly sweet, the way Hyunwoo kisses, and it makes Hyungwon want more, to keep feeling them together, to suck more kisses to his friend's lips. And again. And more. Licking at his lips tenderly when they join now, feeling Hyunwoo respond in turn, Hyungwon crowds in closer and pushes him flush down on the futon to crawl over him and kiss him more hungrily.

Hyunwoo's hands on him, wrap safe and warm around his waist, letting Hyungwon settle over him. Lets him pry his mouth wider and lick further into his mouth, open and deep and luxurious between them. Hyunwoo's mouth is plush and always welcoming, and it's a comfort Hyungwon's never felt before. He wants to taste more and Hyunwoo allows this too, pulling him further up into their kiss, receiving the tentative guesses of how far they can take this with solid yet unassuming yes's. So when Hyungwon's tongue probes past Hyunwoo's lips, Hyunwoo joins him. He's gentle but firm, and always assures Hyungwon along the way, taking and meeting, letting him know it's ok and he wants it. It's all in the way Hyunwoo kisses. So Hyungwon almost didn't notice that he's tongue-kissing Hyunwoo flat into the floor, passionately, wet and assertive and needy, because it's so comfortable. Fuck—but Hyunwoo's mouth is seriously hot. He never would have guessed. He almost doesn't want to pull away. Sucking at his lips, curling together, pushing and crushing them ever deeper, it's just intoxicating in a way only the best kisses are.

Hyungwon only pulls away when Hyunwoo moans—sexy moans into his mouth!—it was too real. Too much. Suddenly. He remembers that they're friends and friends don't make out with each other. And the way Hyunwoo's lips are so freaking red, and glossy, it's too much.

Hyungwon gets up off him in a rush, and forces himself to tear his eyes away. He runs a weak hand through his hair and clears his throat.

Maybe that's a taste of his own medicine because he can't look at Hyunwoo right now. Instead he settles for, "Uh, yeah. So that was nice."

Hyunwoo crawls back closer to him and Hyungwon is smart enough—spooked enough by his own actions—to jump away. Hyunwoo gets the message this time.

Hyunwoo is the one chuckling this time. "So, no more kissing, right?"

"Right," Hyungwon agrees.

"And dinner?"

Hyungwon can hear the smile in the way he talks. "Right. We should order whatever you want. Lots of it." Because Hyungwon could do with a food coma to wash away the stress of being an idiot who _made out_ with his friend. Ugh. What on Earth had Hyungwon been thinking? Maybe he was just hungry and needs some food in his system. And let's remember than Hyunwoo is not food!

"Y-yeah, food," Hyungwon repeats. "Let's eat a lot tonight. I'm hungry."

Hyunwoo only chuckles again.

Yeah, Hyungwon needs actual food, doesn't he?

Hyunwoo orders seafood that night. With lots and lots of shrimp so that Hyungwon can feel better. In the end, this episode feels funny in a nostalgic way. It was a moment to look back on and just simper over, bashful that it's not that bad kissing a friend.

\---

THE END.


End file.
